


TARDIS: The Amazing Retro Diner In Space

by show_me_the_universe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, as in this one will be way better, rated t just to be safe, rewrite of my other story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two reckless immortals, one time-traveling diner, and almost an eternity to do whatever the hell they want. Of course things are gonna go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS: The Amazing Retro Diner In Space

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! My rewrite of Two Girlfriends in a Diner!
> 
> This rewrite will focus a lot less on romance and way more on just Clara and Me's daily adventures as time traveling immortals. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clara knew this was her last goodbye to the Doctor. It was time. He was strumming a song on his guitar, a song full of wonder and hope and sadness. 

Clara pushed open the back door of the dining room, glancing at Me, who was waiting for her in the console room of her TARDIS. She turned around to face the Doctor one last time. “What Clara told you in the Cloisters-”

“I don't remember a thing about it.” The Doctor finished.

Taking a deep breath she knew she didn't need, Clara spoke once more. “You said memories become stories when we forget them.” She paused as he strummed another chord. “Maybe… Some of them become songs.”

She could feel the Doctor smile. “That would be nice.”

“Yeah.” She took a final glance, one last look. “It would be, wouldn't it?”

Wiping a lone tear from her eye, Clara walked into the console room. She flipped the ignition switch on the TARDIS, sending them into the time vortex. 

Me glanced up from the TARDIS manual. “I don't think I've got the Chameleon Circuit working. The outer shell might be stuck as an American Diner.”

“Awesome.” Clara said as she circled the console to stand next to her friend. She reached for her wrist, hoping to feel her heart beat once more. 

“Still no pulse?”

“Time isn't healing.” Clara stated. “I'm still frozen.”

“You know what that means…”

“Yeah. My death is a fixed event; the Universe depends on it happening.”

Me sighed, at a loss for words. “I'm sorry.”

“Why?” Clara asked. “Why does everyone think I'm so scared? We all face the raven some day, that's the deal. If I go back to Gallifrey, they can put me right back where I was, yeah? On Trap Street, the moment they took me out?”

“Of course.” Me replied.

“Mind you, since I'm not actually aging, there's a tiny bit of ‘wiggle room’, isn't there?”

“Wiggle room?” The immortal raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, wiggle room. We could, you know, stop off along the way.” 

“Where are we going?”

Clara took a few more steps around the console, pressing buttons here and there. “Gallifrey. Like I said… Gallifrey.” She grinned, once again activating the main ignition, sending them out of the time vortex and into the deep void of space.

Me shared Clara’s enthusiasm, watching her in awe.

“The long way ‘round.”


End file.
